Unrequited, Unrequired
by FiddleStixx
Summary: Set after the events of '01x18 - All Star Team Up' when Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak have left Central City. Inspired by this brilliant piece of fanart by Tumblr user archiaart of Johnlock that made me think under sugary influence: "One fo my OTP could and should do that." Here's the link should you find yourself curious - /nh28r57)


Ah, tension. It could be your worst nightmare or your best advantage and right now, Crisco Ramon was on the latter side of things.

The 24 year old tech was quite frozen, watching Caitlin do her thing as she tested /everything/ on Barry to check for the neotoxin that had stuck him down earlier instead of fixing the defibrillator on Barry's suit like he should be. Barry, on the other hand as Cisco leered, looked just plain frustrated even though he obviously wanted to go home.

Cisco somehow felt the same, though it seemed everytime Barry looked over at him, it was being passed onto him too. He was probably his fault he was irritated, after all, he'd led him right into his death! Why /wouldn't/ he be frustrated at Cisco right now?!

However, the looks Barry was sending him also sparked something in Cisco that hadn't been around since pre-explosion Hartley was around and pushing him up against walls to bitch him out. There seemed to be something hidden in them, something familiar and was like a direct signal down to 'little Cisquito' to come out and play as it were. Crap.

Red faced, Cisco swallowed and turned away to try and go back to his suit, willing his express hard on to go down and let him get back to work. That went out the window when by some unfortunate timing on Caitlyn's part as Barry was released from her hold and came to be behind Cisco, hand on his shoulder.

He jumped sky high before both realizing that a. It was just Barry. and b. it was just Barry shirtless in a pair of tight sweats and he was half turned away from him with an unrelenting hard on that was suddenly so hard, it could possibly drill through concrete.

Shit...uh, Abuela. Abuela, Abuela, Abuela…

"You know I don't blame you, right? You couldn't have known those schematics were up to date." Barry's anxious voice cut through his thought process and made his brain suddenly play the world's smallest violin in his honour, red cheeks going an almost tomato colour automatically.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, sure." He managed to stutter out, having difficulty swallowing at the way Barry's lips curled up in a relieved smile before downgrading to a concerned one. Damn him.

"Are you alri-" "Fine! Fine!" Cisco couldn't be any less, but he wasn't going to let him know that. "I have to...go downstairs to my...my desk. Parts are down there to fix this thing. I'll be back!" He couldn't get out of that room fast enough.

It was agonizing, the trip from the lab to his part of S.T.A.R Labs, but he made it without running into Barry at any point, so he considered that an achievement right now. Groaning, he shut the door behind him and cursed as he sat down at his desk, unzipping his zipper and reaching into his boxers, hand gripping his penis hard, making him have to choke down a moan at the relief of doing this.

Damn Barry Allen. Damn him and his good looks and his fucking voice and….Cisco growled like a feral dog, teeth gritting and jacking off having increased to a frantic pace at the thought and feeling of Barry's voice against his ear, the mere vibration of it enough to put Cisco's heart in overdrive along with his hand.

Little did he know he was being watched.

As he started to feel the warm feeling in his stomach start to boil over from his efforts, he was suddenly picked up and slammed against his own desk, papers flying everywhere. Choking at the cold feeling that shot up his spine, he started to utter out a small "What?" before he roughly slammed into the desk again and a rather familiar hand tightly gripped his thigh and hip on the right side and a voice whispered in his ear.

"You thought you could hide from me, huh?" The voice chuckled coldly, lighting Cisco's insides on fire more than the feeling of being pressed into his desk. "I have to say, hearing you moan out my name's pretty impressive, Cisco…"

Shit, had he? He tried to think back to just before, but found his thoughts flying past as a hand reached down and tugged his boxers lower, slapping his hand off and effectively stopping his ministrations. He hissed, it having reverberated through his hand to his penis, making him let out a shaky moan, hair falling into his face as it came loose from it's ponytail he'd put it in.

"However, i'd rather see it live more than stand and watch you..." He felt a thumb circling the dent in his lower back and it sent shivers down his spine at what he knew was coming. "It's just not fair to watch you moaning and me not being the cause of it."

However, it was miles away from what he got as he almost cried out at the sensation of a hand resting on his back before he was fully bent over, being fucked painfully and mercilessly onto his desk. He screamed as a hand pulled his hair hard, hand reaching down to grab at his penis before he was slapped, his breathing gone swallow and eyes closed as the desk shook under him at the beating he was taking. "No touching, hands on the desk!"

He did as he was told, moaning Barry's name several times while being blinded into one of his numerous lab reports that was so thick it hasn't moved, but was close to it at this point from the fact his desk was about to fall over at if the shaking and the rocking of the legs scraping against the hard concrete floor were any indication.

That and Barry - he knew it was as that voice could only belong to the resident CSI - was vibrating. Literally like an actual life size, walking, talking vibrator that was currently leaving fingerprint shaped dents into Cisco's hips.

"Fuck, fuck Barry uh...Barry…" He panted out, feeling the wave coming up stronger and faster than he ever expected. "Barry, I'm gonna-" "Shut it!" In response, Barry silenced him by biting his shoulder hard, causing Cisco to finally cry out loud enough to rattle the windows, control over his metahuman powers slipping a little in Barry's presence.

"D-Dios Mio-o-o…" Crisco moaned as Barry managed to bottom out, to the pleasure of Barry's ears. "Damelo duro, papi! Damelo duro…" Barry certainly took Cisco's requests into note, speeding up so he could still feel himself fucking Cisco, but enough so that Cisco would not be walking properly tomorrow...or all week for that matter.

"Ai, damelo duro, papi! Voy a venir!" Cisco had pretty much lost sense of the world at this point, stars exploding behind his eyes as they rolled back into his head as Barry released him, sagging against the desk rung though and sticky, wet with all sorts of substances covering both the front of his shirt, jeans and his boxers as well as being exhausted, aching. Oh, he wasn't going to walk for weeks! Not that he didn't mind…

He heard a chuckle as he fazed in and out of consciousness before he was suddenly picked up, causing him to wince as pain attacked his lower half. Looking up through half-lidded eyes, he was met with a red faced, sweaty and megawatt grinning Barry Allen. "Jerk." He croaked out to Barry's laughter, closing his eyes. "You'll pay for that later. Surprise butt attacking the innocent tech..."

"Unrequired." Barry smiled warmly, but chuckled, shaking his head. "At least I know it wasn't sex pollen that stopped my heart."

"Oh yeah?" Cisco opened one eye curiously as Barry bridal carried him outside of his office. "What did? Did Caitlyn find out?"

"Yes, but it was originally you." Barry chuckled as he sped off, a bed with Cisco and himself in it in his sights. "It was you all the way."


End file.
